Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet (Chapters 9-12)
Chapter Nine: The Clock Man on Our Property ' ' When they neared the tree house, Lumino screeched to a halt. “One second. I see something. It's… a person, on your lawn.” Since Lumino had the best eyesight, they all trusted him. They quickly stepped off their escort, and hurried to the place where the stranger lay. Ava was angry. “SO THIS MAN THINKS HE CAN JUST WALK ON TO YOUR PROPERTY WITHOUT ASKING. Well, technically, I kinda did that too, but y’know, we’re good and all, so yeah.” ' ' "Torang, can I please test out my new magic on him??" Katzu pleaded, a shine of hope glittering in his eyes. "No need, I'll do it myself" Torang replied, whacking the guy hard on the head with her battle club, knocking him out instantly. Everyone else watched in horror, feeling bad for whoever it was. ' ' "Torang, can I please test it on someone, PLEASE. I wanna fight NOW!" Katzu said, sounding like a little child "Sure, Katzu, you can fight me" Torang told him, thinking he would be to afraid to continue fighting, and to her surprise, Katzunova answered with: "Yes! Lets do this!!" ' ' But Ava beat him too it. She waved a giant mace and started continuously beating the flipping crap out of this man. “TAKE THAT YOU LAZY SON OF A… A… A LOBSTER! AND THAT, AND THAT, AND ooh you’re bleeding. Hehehe…” They waited the night out, until the stranger woke up. “Wha…” “OH MY LORD HE'S ALIVE! ATTACK!!!” Ava enthusiastically threw a boulder onto the stranger. ' ' “Unhhhh…” The clock man groaned as he lifted the the boulder off of himself. Torang had to restrain Ava from choking him. The man then passed out again. Lumino quickly grabbed the man's cloak, chewed on it a couple times, then flew into the house, busy gnawing a hole into the wood to serve as his home. The clock man awoke to a bunch of faces, and tried to register what he was seeing. Tiger mage, strange bird lady misty demon, when suddenly he realized “Oh my lord! I’m in the flippin’ tree hut! Wait what did you do to my pet clock??” ' ' “Relax, young one.” said the strange Tigeric mage. ' ' “He’s right here.” His clock floated toward him with another clock. “Wait, how do I have two now?” Zenphyr questioned them, “Your clock can multiply.” The demon sighed, facepalming. “Oh.. Well.. WHY AM I HERE??!!” Zenphyr demanded immediately, trying to get up but his injuries stopped him. ' ' “You’re here because we brought you here, duh. You were trapped in iron netting! Wait, don’t tell me- Vincent set more traps around my home?” Torang guessed. “Oh and also, Ava beat you up until you woke up. THAT’S why you’re bleeding.” Torang added, while Ava grinned smugly in the corner with her battle mace on a chain and beating club. “Uhhh whatever..” He groaned, “Well, looks like you are stuck with us kiddo,” that was enough to make Zenphyr pass out... Again. ' ' He woke up again to the smell of cooking. Even though it was past midnight, he followed the delicious scent, and saw Katzunova making some late night snacks. Zenphyr got up and took one step. Quickly, Katzu whacked him with a frying pan and continued cooking. ' ' In the morning… They gathered in the backyard, where there was a beautiful pond with water the color of aqua and streaks of brilliant purple. “Alright, feel free to blow up the garden. Just don’t damage the house.” Torang told Katzunova, while Syyndor carried the strange clock man into the hut and probably is waiting for him to wake up. “Ready, Set, GO!!!” Ava screamed and sat on a log with Syyndor staring out from the window. ' ' Torang quickly threw a potion onto the ground, which exploded in a lilac purple colored smoke. She was nowhere to be seen, but there was a shadow running around. It ran near the tree, and then disappeared. Katzu looked around, looking for her shadow, but gave up and decided that she was up the tree. While inside the hut, Zenphyr woke up. “Huh? Whah????” he mumbled, then Syyndor quickly knocked him out with Torang’s mixing stick for her potion’s pot. “Shush. I’m watching a show right now.” Syyndor told the unconscious Zenphyr, then continuing to watch the dramatic battle. Katzu was getting really annoyed, as he could not fight with her hiding, and decided to test something out, activating a field spell, Will O' Wisp Path, which' s ability causes confusion, and gives the owner blindsense. Torang plopped out of the tree, realizing how different Katzu's magic power was, and deciding to try a tiny bit harder, launched a large spinning fireball, and Katzu dodged, but it followed him, so he summoned a Will O' Wisp Vortex, which destroyed the fireball, but was destroyed in the process. Katzunova was laughing maniacally, and activated another field spell on top of his last, Specters Sanctum, cloaking the area around them in a greyish-bluish light, and summoning an army of specters. "Charge onward, my legion." Katzu shouted. Torang, though, quickly wiped out the entire army with a Colossal fireball, making Katzu saddened at his loss of mana. As Torang turned on him, he revealed one last trick, Dragon Domain, a mountain filled with dragons circling around, and then he once again used Will O'Wisp path, Specter's Sanctum and another field spell, Plant Forge. "Attack!" He shouted and in a flurry of wings, ghosts and will o' wisps, Torang disappeared. When the dust cleared it was revealed she had taken no damage, and in front of her was Rey. “You try that for fun? I’m gonna make Syyndor my host so I don’t get emotionally hurt by your magics and so I can be safe from Vincent’s attacks.” Rey groaned as she headed into the house. “Hey, Syyndor. Sorry about this…. You’re gonna have a 1-second brain-freeze because i’m going to inhabit your mind. Sorry if this bothers you for a bit but you’re mind is a safe place for me to hide. Thanks.” Rey explained to Syyndor. She then suddenly turned into light and was sucked into Syyndor’s mind with that 1-second brain-freeze. “Thanks, Syyndor. It’s nice and cozy in here as well as safe from Vincent. Sorry about the brain-freeze but you can probably endure worse. Hehehe. I’ll stay here for now.” Rey said and snuggled in. ' ' Katzu shrugged, and continued fighting. He laughed crazily, throwing balls of leaf energy and vine traps. Torang grabbed a potion and threw it on the ground, which made her dodge faster than usual. Katzunova missed every single one of his vine traps and leaf energy balls, so he got even more crazy and mad. “WELL WILL YOU EXPECT… THIS!!!” he screamed and threw HUGE destructive energy ball. It was too bright from the window, and Syyndor could see the moving crimson figure in the flurry of vines, which Torang was tangled up in. The mass of plants was so large, there wouldn’t have been enough time to dodge. Torang’s face became red, from the vine traps squeezing her. Eventually, she burned down her former prison and walked over to Katzu. “I forfeit.” she spoke, in a serious voice. Katzunova’s eyes lit up. “YAY!!!! I beat Torang, I beat Torang, I beat Torang!!!” he singsonged and jumped around in delight. Torang smiled and shrugged, hoping he could do the same with Vincent in battle. ' ' Syyndor had just adjusted to the one second brain freeze when clock man awoke again. Syyndor tried to knock him out again, but the clock man had learned his lesson. He dodged six arms armed with clubs and screamed “WHY DO YOU KEEP ON KIL… KNOCKING ME OU... “ and Syyndor attempted to do it again, and succeeded. “I should really put him in an eternal portal to the Void of Nevermore. Oh well, I guess I’ll just chain him to the bed. It’s getting late.” he uttered the binding spell. “Contract, contract, for you and he; Bind thee together for eternity.” Syyndor yawned, then with Rey snoring way to loudly, he went to bed. WAKE UP. IT IS MIDNIGHT. Rey suddenly woke up as Syyndor got out of bed. Why are you getting up so soon? Rey asked, Because I need to show you something. Then, in a flash, Rey saw Syyndor in his own mind, looking at her. What, I have mental capabilities, far beyond any mortal. Do not judge me. Why so serious, thought Rey. Because I need to show you something about your past. I know who you are. I know who you will be. I will always know who you are for an eternity. But first, follow me. Rey followed Syyndor through the maze of thoughts which comprised Syyndor’s brain. Syyndor abruptly stopped. There. That is where you were born. Look closely. Find the thing that doesn’t belong. Rey poured over the image of her birth spot. She did a mental gasp. The crystal. That’s the thing that doesn’t belong. Correct. That is yours, by birthright. If you claim it before Vincent, it may enhance your abilities. If you don’t, then you may be forced into the crystal forever, a tool for Vincent. I am only telling you this, because I want to save you from my fate. You should get out of other people's minds more. It’s good exercise. It’ll make you stronger, so you’re ready to face Vincent. With that, Syyndor pushed Rey out of his mind, and she fell on his carpet in a heap. “Come. Lets go to the garden.” The moon shone intensely while Katsunova and Torang continued battling. Rey followed Syyndor outside to watch the battle. “Psssst. Rey!” someone whispered to her from the other side of the house. “Hmm? I’ll be back. Just going to check something out.” Rey told Syyndor and Ava. “What’s up, guys? Stop. You are stowaways. Rey stumbled as Syyndor grabbed the darkoids in the bushes. “You really think that I couldn’t sense you? Naive. I am made of mana. I can sense all mana.” The darkoids dissolved into darkness, and fled into the sky. Syyndor dissolved into glowing mana and followed them. Ava and Rey just stared at the three glowing dots in the sky. “Don’t stop them. It makes a good show.” Ava told Rey. Suddenly, Syyndor knocked both darkoids out of the sky, using a spell called Midnight Insertio. The strangers fell from the sky, still smoking. Syyndor landed right besides him. “Do you know these guys?” Rey nodded. “These are my friends, Cro, and Dras.” Dras gulped in panic. “Rey, help us! What’re they gonna do to us!?” Rey took a breath. “Relax. These guys are my friends.” “Then why did that guy just blast us into a whirlpool of darkness!?” Syyndor giggled. “You should see what I did to the unconscious guy in the basement.” Cro shivered. “Anyways, what’re YOU doing in our backyard, at midnight?” “Oh, we were just checking on Rey, to make sure she was safe. By the way, I think that I just heard a scream coming from the basement. “Me and Katzunova will go check on him.” Torang dragged Katzunova back into the house. Meanwhile, Rey, Ava, Cro, Dras, and Syyndor stayed up, chatting and admiring the garden. The view of the pond was incredible, because Lumino’s entire swarm had moved into the branches of the tree, providing wonderful lights. ' ' Chapter Ten: Zenphyr Wakes Up (Again) ' ' When Cro and Dras left in the morning, Syyndor sent Ava back into town. He and Rey didn’t need sleep, so they checked on their other little ‘guest’. He was still screaming, with Torang and Katzu watching him while eating popcorn (Katzu’s secret butterberry recipe). Syyndor snapped his fingers, and the chains restraining Zenphyr vanished. Zenphyr face planted onto the floor. He curled up into a corner, then hollered, “GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU KEEP KNOCKING ME OUT, AND I AM SICK OF IT!” Syyndor groaned. “Let’s throw him outside, and see if he runs away.” ' ' “Why should we? You don’ t seem to be of any use.” Katzu said. “But I AM special! You just don’t know! Let me stay for a month. No.. A year? 5 years? Yeah 10 years.” The clock man quickly responded. ' ' Syyndor was shaking and engulfing the stick in his hand in darkness. Torang’s eyes was twitching, and the broom she was holding, set on fire. Before the two blew up the house, Katzunova said, “Look, Zenfire, or whatever the lord your name is, but here, you do not SIMPLY stay in Torang’s hut without an exchange of help, resources, and knowledge or having a reason.” This took Zenphyr a while to process. “So… You’re saying you want.. Food? Oh I can cook, just like, burnt stuff. I can also give you help, because that one looks like she’s blowing up, and-” “QUIET!” Torang cut him off. “I DON’T WANNA DEAL WITH SOME CLOCK OBSESSED CHATTERBOX RIGHT NOW! So either, Katzu works out a plan, and he’s HIS responsibility, OR I’M NOT YOU LETTING STAY.” she yelled, walking upstairs scowling and shoulders scrunched up. ' ' Katzu didn’t want the same with Syyndor, so he quickly pushed the demonic creature out the door and then heard a muffled scream through the windows. “Alright.. So Zenphyr? I don’t want Torang to get mad at me so… Let’s start with an arrangement. How about you tell me why you’re here first?” he asked, Zenphyr responding with, “I need a place to shelter and stay for a bit, and so I can settle down with my dearest clock.” he hugged his clock tight, but his clock looked tired. “Okayyyy, so next question. What can you give us?” “I could help clean up, eat your food, make many clocks to help out..” Katzu thought about this, and it sounded pretty decent. “OKAY! I guess you can stay. But don’t screw anything up… Torang’s is gonna get ballistic.” ' ' Katzunova quickly ran up the stairs to inform Torang about the news. “Fine.” Torang said, after hearing the announcement. “I can make a hut for him next to mine?” Katzu suggested, and Torang nodded, shooing him off. ' ' Katzu sat down on the treetops, concentrating on growing a hut. Okay… Think think think… Oh right! I’ll make it from oak wood, it’s sturdier than pine. Maybe add some birch bark too. He focused and took a deep breath, then summoning some mana. He imagined the hut, then he threw the ball of mana and it exploded into dust and started weaving itself up. ' ' “HEY ZENFIRE! I’VE PREPARED YOUR HUT!!!!!!” Katzunova shouted, then Zenphyr quickly climbed to the top of the tree house. Eagerly, he opened the door and drooped a little. “That’s it?” he complained, gazing into the small hut. Syyndor walked out of his beautiful shining crystal hut, scowling. “Ungrateful clock.” Zenphyr shrugged and walked inside, shutting the door tight and hungrily began to munch on the smoked beef jerky left in there. ' ' Chapter Eleven: Journey of the Rey Crystal ' ' The next morning, the group had awoken to look inside Zenphyr hut, and were surprised to see the room with a lot of decorations (clocks, really fancy ones) and a bunch of mini clocks rushing around making breakfast for the clock man. Zenphyr was peacefully snoring an a clock bed, when Ava screamed “WAKE UP CLOCK MAN WHO HAS A LOT OF SERVANTS… I still think that you’re stupid.” Zenphyr stumbled awake “Oh hey, I just made time in my hut go forward to when I had made my hut beautiful, and a foot bigger. Then I passed out, it's just what I do when I tamper with time.” ' ' Syyndor slapped Zenphyr. “You are tampering with the fabric of destiny. That may change all that ever was or is.” “That explains the reason why it was snowing in the summer.” said Torang, buy Syyndor cut her off “Well, you continue to make your hut bigger and better. In fact, you’ll have all day since we’re going to retrieve a magic relic,” said Syyndor, “It is extremely dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands.” Zenphyr was hopping around screaming “Can I go, can I go, can I go!? I can help!” ' ' "I vouch he comes with us." said Katzu, "We have no idea what we might be facing, but remember one thing: If I find out who turned my dragon to stone, I will be the one to kill him! I have even found out his name, Mogis." ' ' No one felt like arguing with a now fired up Katzu, (because he was quite stubborn and tiring) so they grudgingly let Zenphyr join. ' ' They set up their wagons and Torang complained, because she had to take Zenphyr in her cart. “UGHHHHH. Katzu, can YOU take Zenphyr in YOUR wagon, because he’s YOUR responsibility?!?” Torang said, while her eyes twitched. Zenphyr, on the other hand, didn’t hear and started running around the entire cart and decorating it with clocks. ' ' Syyndor rolled his eyes and chained Zenphyr to a floating slab of obsidian he had summoned. Torang looked at Syyndor gratefully, and started her horses to move. Katzu grinned and summoned his grass ox, to carry his own cart. ' ' “HEY! I don’t wanna be chained down on the roof of a wagon, what if it rains?” Zenphyr complained, looking worried. “Then it’s your problem. Plus, extra rain coverage for us!” Torang told the whining clock man. Syyndor snapped his fingers, and a big umbrella appeared over Zenphyr’s head. Syyndor sighed, and climbed into Katzunova’s cart, which was now covered in moss, vines, and roses. ' ' The four (or five, counting Rey in Syyndor’s head), creatures started heading out into the rising sun. They stumbled on a crossroad,Syyndor and Rey directed the crew to the right. “Hey Syyndor! Do you know all the potion spells, or like, memorized them?” Torang asked, once Katzu and Zenphyr were snoring their heads off. ' ' “In my childhood, we were forced to memorize rhymes, ingraining dozens of spells and potion formulas in our heads. My old home, Lunalon Island had a grand library. It was only accessible to the high ranking elite. I used to spend hours their just reading all the stories of our kind. Then there was the war. Millions of books burned in that library. Our stories, legends, all gone.” ' ' Syyndor stared at the waxing moon. “When the Lunar Eclipse happens again, Vincent will have the power to unite all the islands. When this happens, he plans to unleash the ancient evil unawoken for centuries. This may grant him immeasurable power, or it may grant the destruction of our world." ' ' Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion nearby, waking up everyone who was sleeping, including a grumpy Katzu, who blamed it on Zenphyr. "Vincent agents now?” Rey asked. "No, I've felt this before. It's Mogis Zatalle. Be careful, and do not turn to stone." Katzu added to the conversation. "I need two of you to help me fight him, the rest can continue snoozing." A figure completely hidden in thorny armor stepped out of the bushes with an army. “Why hello, deary. Hasn’t it been quite a long time since I last saw you. I see you’ve made some new friends… that I can destroy.” The figure grinned. “Stonerus eterno.” Mogis turned the entire field to stone. “Oh wow. That’s just plain creepy.” Rey said to Syyndor and Katzu. Syyndor rose into the air. “Sunset wave.” He immediately cured the ground of it’s ailment, by sending out a pulse of mana. Mogis chuckled. "Will O' Wisp Drain Touch!" yelled Katzu, tapping Mogis with a dull silver light. Mogis screamed back, “Stoniora Azeclipson Vivillion!” They all saw Katzu allow himself to get hit, laughing the whole time. Unfortunately, he started turning into stone. Katzu used this to his advantage though, and pummeled Mogis with his stone fists. Syyndor pulled him back to cure the curse, now spreading to Katzunova’s arms. Torang now knew that Katzu could fight his own battles, so she disappeared a cloud of smoke to watch them from an invisible state. ' ' "No! Leave it." shouted Katzu, angrily. Everyone thought he was going crazy. Syyndor used a spell called double double, and suddenly, Mogis was turning into stone too! Katzunova then used Will O’ Wisp Drain Touch, and stole Mogis’s mana. Now Katzunova cured himself, and he began to realize he needed more mana still. Rey began to fight, realizing that Katzu was being totally unhelpful. ' ' “Light Dagger!” Rey exclaimed and shot 5 burning glowing white light daggers at Mogis, severely burning and damaging his legs. But, surprisingly, the scratches faded away and his skin knitted itself back together again, and he was completely healed. "You know, I learned from a dragon too, but the difference is, I am a dragon slayer!" Mogis shouted at Katzu "Stone destruction!". ' ' “Life giver!” Rey shouted and in a flash of green light, supplied Katzu with half of her stored energy and mana. " Yes! Finally, sorry Mogis, but you are good as dead, Five Fold Field Spell: Fairy Tale!" Katzu said, but it looked as if nothing happened. Then, a spear rose up right under Mogis "Don't you understand, this is my fairy tale!" ' ' Came out all of Katzu's rage." How about we change your fate, Mogis!” he began to chant, and everyone stopped to listen to the chant. “IN YOUR DREAMS, KATZUNOVA!” Mogis whispered to himself. Then, he circled himself in a cloak of Invisible Death Rays. ' ' “Hah. He totally forgot about you, didn’t he?” Condrey smirked while speaking in Rey’s mind. “Yeah. My chance to throw him off balance.” Rey replied back. ' ' Syyndor sighed. “Reveal to me the forbidden.” All the death rays were now visible. ' ' “Light’s Comeback!” Rey mentally shouted and shattered every visible death ray that was heading towards Katzu. “You gotta chant louder, Katzu!” ' ' "The hero' of this fairy tale was gifted a sword of iron, A crown of steel, And armor of conquerors, as he stood there, motionless, his ghostly army and the forest itself rose up, attacking his enemies" ' ' He chanted, “The villain, though, was rather stupid His armor made of maggots, His weapon a stick His army massacred, he stood alone, feeling dread sink into his bones, his crown crumbling, faced his doom.” ' ' Everything he spoke came true, Mogis, being defeated, quickly retreated, abandoning his slaughtered army. “You better thank me for stopping those invisible death rays while you were chanting, Katzu.” Rey said. ' ' "Fine, Thank you." He responded. Zenphyr had just been watching the battle, eating a special meal, Katzu had made for him, with his clock. “Well, thank you for your help,” said Zenphyr, “You guys really didn't hear me screaming ‘Can I help?’” “Nope.” said Syyndor . ' ' “Well I can fight the next battle?” said Zenphyr, “Whatever.” said Syyndor and the group rode on. They rode until they hit an intersection, Katzu and Zenphyr voted to go right, because they said they were always right, while Torang and Syyndor voted to go left. ' ' They ended up going separate ways, but it didn’t even matter because the intersections ended up to connect again, and they kept on going. Zenphyr was bored being strapped to the roof of a moving vehicle, so he asked Katzunova if he could steer for a bit. Katzu reluctantly allowed Zenphyr to ‘go ahead and break the vehicle’ Zenphyr had just taken the wheel when they felt a sudden jerk. “What was that?” Rey asked. ' ' “Luneons! Come on, do we have to fight again?!?” “Of course, unless you want to die to the Reaper!!” Came a voice outside. All of a sudden, Katzu was thrown out of the carriage, and lay flat on the ground. ' ' The Reaper grinned, carrying the reins of the grass ox. Syyndor’s eyes shone annoyance, and raised his hand to cast a spell. Torang sighed and opened a potion of shielding, then dripping it all around hers and Katzu’s wagon. Then she used the remaining to throw it as a smoke bomb at Zenphyr. “Do we really have to fight more idiots?” Torang asked, and Syyndor rolled his eyes, advancing on the Reaper. ' ' The Reaper jumped up onto the roof of the wagon though, and swung his scythe, knocking Zenphyr onto the ground next to the cart. The reaper laughed maniacally and dug his scythe into the dust, he then flicked his scythe up, creating a wave of dust heading directly towards Torang, and Syyndor. While they wandered through the hazy dust cloud. The Reaper was just about to stab Katzunova, but Zenphyr ‘accidentally’ touched The Reaper, automatically freezing the Reaper in place. When the dust cleared, Syyndor saw a frozen Reaper, a grateful Katzunova, and a passed out, snoring Zenphyr. ' ' Syyndor giggled, then quickly grabbed a pen, and drew a handlebar mustache and big glasses on the Reapers pale face. Katzunova was busy kicking the Reaper in the ribs. “TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND- I just heard a crack.” They had some fun vandalizing the frozen statue. Torang snapped her fingers, and changed The Reaper’s cloak into a fluffy pink tutu. Katzunova made The Reaper’s hair into a giant afro. “Well, let’s shove him in the back of the wagon for now.” Torang suggested, and they threw the frozen body into the back of Katzu’s wagon. They continued the journey, teasing each other and roasting each other. ' ' Then they got bored, and started betting on when Zenphyr would wake up. “I think he’d wake up in one hour, the usual.” Torang suggested, “Yes, but realms of magic are unexpectable. I’m going to guess.. One minute? Ten minutes?” ' ' As the two ranted about the magic realm and time expectations, Katzu examined his wounds, with Rey hovering over his shoulder. “Wait! Lemme guess… Uh, Plant Parasite from the 10,000 year war when Gorinth Slinthive was sliced but healed it with Torrent Destruction Fusion?” Rey poked at the shriveled up black dot on Katzu’s kneecap. He looked at her strangely, and said, “Yes…. How do you know?” “Oh I just do!” she replied, her eyes eager to talk more. Syyndor cringed. “Torrent Destruction Fusion may be the fastest way to heal, but it comes with a price. I’ve seen the effects of it myself.” Katzunova ignored him, and he examined the grassy landscape. In the distance, was a small figure. A dragonkind youth stood in the bushes, picking berries. “Uh.. Kid? if I were you I wouldn’t eat those.” Katzu pointed at the poisonsnap berries. ' ' “Oh, yes, but Lord Vincent told me he needs it to make a tiger mage fall asleep with a potion or something..” He cheerfully replied. Katzu immediately stood in shock, realizing they were on enemy territory. “Um.. Guys? We’re on Vincent’s property… We should get going.” the Plantedor told the rest of them. “Huh? What?? Where’s the Reaper guy?” Zenphyr awoke from his ‘nap’. Katzu pointed to the little dragonkind child picking poisonsnap berries. ' ' “C’mon. Help me turn the wagons around.” Katzunova ordered the clocklike man. “No problemo!” Zenphyr whipped out a clock and pushed it against the ground, then setting the time a tad bit faster. The flame hoofs and grass ox started walking faster than usual, and they appeared at least a mile away from the dragonkind youth. ' ' Chapter Twelve: A Meeting With Vincent ' ' The group had just entered Draginic Forest when they encountered a startled guard who screamed “VINCENT, A TIGER MAGE IS TRYING TO THRO……..” Torang then choked him. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a bunch of dragonkind youths, and Vincent said: “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Katzu, and Tor-.” Torang cut him off. “Greetings, now leave before we blast you off.” ' ' “Yeah! We’ll definitely beat you! We’ll beat you so much you’ll be beat and will never come back!” Zenphyr tried, Vincent unamused. ' ' “Dude, don’t be too excited and dorky.” said Rey. “Hey! He’s trying to kill us!” Zenphyr replied, “ENOUGH! Now, let me speak of my deal, or else Mogis will turn you to stone and Garmoege will throw you in my dungeon. Everyone hushed themselves, besides Katzu who said “Hey Mogis” Vincent was satisfied anyways. ' ' “Now. So, my deal is that you hand over the anthropomorphic wolf and Syyndor and Torang join, in exchange for the safety of THOSE creatures.” he pointed at Katzunova and Zenphyr, which replied by glaring at him. ' ' “Hey! Don’t look down on us, I beat Mogis! I can take down all of you!!!” Katzu said ' ' “You were more powerful than me, until I was given a little dose of Spectral Dragon Blood, which makes me your equal, Katzunova.” Mogis replied calmly. “Alright, give us some time to decide.” Torang gestured for everyone to huddle up and put a shielding and sound proof potion on the ground. ' ' “Alright guys, we’re outnumbered. How bout, we agree to do what he does, and make a plan?” Everyone agreed and started plotting. Katzu sprouted a stick and pulled it out of his sleeve, drawing in the dirt. “So, the answer is simple. Me and Zenphyr are perfectly safe, so let’s just surprise them and run.” Katzu said. “Maybe we should make it legit by pledging loyalty, but in a sarcastic voice so it doesn’t count, so that Vincent is fooled?” Torang said, with a hint of hope in her voice. “Perfect.” said Syyndor. “What about me?” Rey had a worried expression. ' ' “We’ll come fetch you when Katzu and Zenphyr locate you.” Then she explained a wonderful plan, for all of them to hear. “Fine, we’ll go as long as Zenphyr and Katzu stay with us.” Syyndor replied, crossing his arms. Torang grinned and sliced her staff through the shield and it dissolves into dust. ' ' Katzu had a creepy smile on his face, staring directly at Mogis. “We’ll do it.” Torang and Syyndor confirmed. Vincent’s eyes twitched in satisfaction. “Oh, and why is that?” “Well, you’re going to catch us at some point. Might as well now. Plus, I bet you have that Forgetting Potion ingredients and recipe for me?” Torang replied, and Vincent nodded. He ordered his guards to stay behind them to watch them, and they headed towards Vincent’s Mansion. Katzu and Zenphyr got a comfy two master bedrooms on the 40th floor. The building has 100 floors. While Katzu was in the room, he secretly activated Fairy Tale. “Here are your rooms, now enjoy.” Vincent smiled slyly, closing the door and slamming it shut. Quickly, Katzunova rushed to the door and examined the door. He pulled the doorknob. “Oh phew, it’s unlocked.” Katzu sighed in relief. Vincent overheard them. “Of course it is, we must gain trust to become good friends.” Vincent replied cheerfully. “Something’s fishy…” Katzu narrowed his eyes at Vincent, who was strolling away. “Wait, Vincent can I ask you a question?” Katzu shouted. “Why did you order the death of Glycon and Gorinth?” “Well, I supposed we are friends now, and of course it was because Torang was hanging out with them too much! and Glycon would act too freely It was her fault in the end though...!” ' ' “So… it’s Torangs fault.” Katzu confirmed. ' ' “Well, they're not ACTUALLY dead. I just, you know. Took them away from her. Made her independant and coldhearted to strangers. I just put their statues in the prison. You didn’t KNOW I can shape this universe? I RULE this world. Everything is under MY control!” Vincent laughed. Katzu gasped. I must demand answers from Torang now! Everything is so confusing... ''Category:Books